Deep in the woods
by MissBlackthorne
Summary: A girl in the forest, a stalker of one particular Snatcher. What may unfold in the secluded area.


The girl leant a tree, her slightly grubby face showing nothing but boredom. She was clad in a baggy black t shirt and a pair of torn up jeans. Her dark brown hair was slightly messy and matted with mud. She looked as though she'd slept in the wilderness for some time. She looked about the forest, her blue eyes scanning the area carefully as she slouched a little. She picked at the dried mud on her clothes, but suddenly a hand closed over her mouth and another snaked around her waist. Her eyes widened before softening a little as her she evidently smiled.  
''Evenin'. Fancy seein' you here.'' the man behind her said as he turned her to face him.  
''Could say the same to you Scabior. How long did you know I've been following you guys?'' the girl smiled as he ran his hand down her face.  
''Christie, you're no' the best at sneaking when you keep lettin' out them silly whimpers. Pining for me now are ya?'' he smirked. He pushed her against the tree, neither of them caring about the sap that got on them. Christie looked at him and giggled before making a cute whimpering noise, quiet and slightly lower than it would have been expected.  
''Yea', tha' one. It's such a naughty noise though. Coz I kno' wha' ya want at make ya' stop.'' he smiled, he teeth slightly yellowed from his lack of time for hygiene in his job. His lips crashed down on her is a heated and needy kiss. A low growl rose up from him as she kissed back, pulling him close as she could. He bit down her lip and pulled at it as his tongue wormed into his mouth. Again he heard her sigh like whimper, which spurned him on. His dirty hands slipped under her shirt to her bare breasts, his nails raking across her flesh, making her push up against him, breaking the kiss so she could gasp.  
''If ya wanted more, ya' should come ta me sooner. I've always got time fer me stalker. 'Specially when she's this good a gal.'' he smirked as he slipped his hand down her jeans. He instantly came in contact with her wet heat, her core hungry for him to do more.

''Tut Tut Tut. Naughty gal. To be getting' involved wi' someone like me, yet no' carin' bout my job or the war. Then following' me all this way. Ya must really like me.'' he said as he slowly undressed her. Under her baggy clothes she had a rather cute figure. She had enough curves to be somewhere between curvy and voluptuous, her breasts were adequate, just a little more than his hands could hold. Her skin was all slightly dirty, but neither cared. As a Snatcher he never got much chance to get clean and she had been following him for weeks. She shook her head a little, letting her hair settle around her face nicer.  
''Only because you've snatched my heart. And who cares bout that war as long as I find my own way to get by.'' she smirked as she began to undress him. ''Cast that spell. The one that'll conceal us. Don't want everyone to know yet.'' she said as she slipped his wand from his pocket, handing to him. She didn't use magic. She didn't even have a wand of her own. Odd for a pureblood. A rough grope from her was all he needed to persuade him as she finished undressing him. He could see her need in her eyes as she leant herself against the tree.  
''Alrigh' alrigh'. Calm down an' I'll do it.'' he said. He spent a moment drinking in her form before him before casting the spell she requested. He then smirked as he pushed her to her knees. Sure the ground would scratch her knees, but it didn't matter. Especially as soon has her hot, wet mouth engulfed him.  
''god gal! calm down! Wanna make it last don' ya?'' he said, groaning as he thrust forward gently.

Christie simply giggled around him and continued, hungrily taking him in deep as she could. Her tongue tickled the underside of him, slipping to circle the tip. She loved hearing him moan and curse, her tongue working its way around him. He growled as he pushed her back suddenly.  
''Stop…..against the tree.'' he growled as he looked over her. As she stood her breasts jiggled and he quickly latched on to one breast, his nails raking down the other.  
''D-damn…..Scabior…..harder…'' she moaned, blushing. She loved how it felt as he loved one nipple and tortured the other. It just showed how she affected him, changing him from the evil leader of the Snatchers to her personal lover and desired stalking victim. His nails dug in enough to draw the blood to the surface ,reddening her delicate skin. He nibbled and sucked at her breast as he suddenly pulled her arms around his neck. He pinned her against the tree, letting the bark scrape her back as he thrust into her. Her legs wrapped around his waist as she moaned out into the forest, half in pain, half pleasure. She wouldn't have it any other way.  
''D-damn….y-your mean.'' she moaned through clenched teeth. As he released her breast he simply smiled.  
''Ya know ya love it babe.'' he whispered into her ear, nipping it gently as he thrust into her hard. ''Ya come back fer more every time.'' he chuckled. She blushed and hung her head a little before smiling.  
''Of course. You're the one that snatched my heart and the one I'll follow to the end of the earth. After all, we always meet thanks to my 'stalking' as you call it.'' she said as she clenched around him. As she did this groaned and started to slam into her, not able to hold himself back from her evidently wanting body. He soon spilled himself into her, Christie following suit shortly after.

''Damn….your such an addicting guy. Dirty in more than one way and over all, the only guy I'm willing to follow. In more than one way.'' she smiled as they dressed. Scabior laughed.  
''Better get better at being quiet then.'' he said bluntly. She laughed as she kissed him.  
''I'm gonna stay with all of you guys. I can stay just as quiet as you lot.'' she said, deciding for him. She simply slipped a hand into the pocket of her jeans, pulling out a wand he'd seen before.  
''Tha's….isn't that….'' he seemed to struggle getting his words out.  
''The Dark lords wand? Indeed it is my, scruffy little street urchin.'' she simply said as she began to walk back towards the rest of his group. Scabior was very confused, but he didn't care how she'd done it. It was amazing. Just like her. His scruffy stalker who'd managed to do the impossible. He followed after her slipping his hand in the back of her jeans, squeezing her behind.  
''You're gonna make this a lot more fun an' a lot 'arder. An' I don't' mind in the slightest.'' he smiled. Together the pair of scruffy thieves walked through the forest, held close to each other, ready for the time of their lives. Sure, Christie, was insane to an extent, but so was he. Both from backgrounds, less fortunate than many of the Dark Lord's followers, only caring about their own safety and next pay check. Well, except for each other. That was one thing they couldn't stop indulging in. They came to a clearing, the rest of Snatchers currently camping.  
''Welcome babe, to the Snatchers.'' he smiled, more showing her off to the rest of the group. She twirled the wand between her fingers before turning to him.  
''By the way, don't suppose you want to capture Harry Potter? I know where he is,. His wards are weak, we are close, and best of all, he trusts me. Shall we go get ourselves a pay check boys?'' she chuckled darkly. Oh yes, he was definitively right, This was going to be fun.


End file.
